Waiting For A Girl Like You
by Mickey Rae
Summary: "Ryder please!" she practically screamed. "I need you inside me! Right now!" my first Ryley fic...with some smutty goodness ;) Characters are a little OOC. R


**Hey guys! This is my first glee fic ever, but I just had to do it! I have recently become a major Ryley fan so I thought I'd write an M rated one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! This is super smutty ;)  
**

**PS: Yes, they are a little bit out a character but I tried my best! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder stared out at the beautiful ocean view as the chilling breeze knocked against his bare torso. The pale light of the moon lit up the sky and cast a light glow across the city. The world was silent, deadly quiet, except for the slight whistle of the wind in his ear.

He gripped the edge of the balcony with his long, lean fingers and took in a deep, calming breath through his nose. He let a smile form across his lips. Had what just happened really just happened? It seemed way good to to be true.

Ryder turned around a moment to peek back into the bedroom of his uncle's beach house, where Marley laid on the bed, tangled in the cream-colored sheets. Her hair was wavy, falling down around her face and framing it softly. Her bare shoulders seemed to glow in the dim light of the moon, as did the top of her chest – the rest was covered by the sheets.

Ryder shook his head in disbelief that not an hour ago, he had taken away Marley's virginity.

The two had been at a beach party, celebrating the glee club winning sectionals, when the slow song had come on. Marley had been sitting by herself while watching all the rest of the glee club members having a great time dancing.

Ryder had asked Marley if she wanted to go down to the dock, and they had. They walked to the dock half a mile away from the party and sat with their legs in the salty ocean water.

Marley had surprised him when she leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck. It had seemed so sudden, he hadn't known what to do. So, he slipped his arm around her waist and dropped his head on top of hers as they watched the sunset.

Minutes after, when the sun had finally gone down and the sky became dark, they two had pulled back. They turned to look at each other, but they hadn't anticipated just how close their faces were going to be. And they had sat there, lips centimetres apart, lost in the trance of their joined gazes.

Unconsciously, Ryder had leaned and connected their lips, and Marley hadn't taken long to respond-

Ryder sighed to himself as he turned back to face the moon, still gripping the railing of the balcony. What if she thought it was a mistake? He didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

He remembered every little detail that had happened.

_Ryder pressed Marley into the softness of the mattress as he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met in a fiery explosion, hot and hungry for each other. Ryder let his tongue slip across her lips, and she almost immediately granted him entrance. Marley moaned as their tongues battled inside their mouths._

_His mouth on hers, the clash of teeth and tongue, turned her on and brought up a heat deep within her stomach. She pushed him back after a moment and tugged at the hem of his shirt. 'Off' was applied to the gesture. Ryder didn't think Marley would be so forward. He sat up, still straddling her hips, and lifted his shirt from his torso. Her shirt had ridden up slightly, and she could feel the hard muscles of his stomach against her bare skin as he laid back down and connected their lips once again._

_She slid her fingers under his dark curling hair, quickly melting as she got lost in the softness. His hands drifted down her side and to her waist, his fingers lightly stroking the sensitive skin at the small of her back._

_The intensity grew between them, like a blaze that started with a single match into a crackling wildfire. His hands began to play at the hem of Marley's silky white top, and Ryder looked up at her for permission. She nodded once in reply, and then her shirt was flying across the room, landing in the started pile of their clothes._

_Marley's face turned beet red and she lifted her arms in an attempt to cover herself up, but failed miserably. Her eyes turned away from his burning gaze. "I-I know they're not the biggest-"_

_"They're perfect." Ryder breathed, cutting her off. His eyes were wide, his hands desperate to explore her body. Slowly but surely, Ryder slid his hands back up her sides and he gripped her arms, removing them from her body. He then took her bra-covered breasts in his hands._

_Marley watched Ryder's face as he touched her, and she bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise. Then, before she even knew what was going on, Ryder had ripped her pants off and the chilly breeze from the open window finally hit her, surprisingly soothing on her scorching skin._

_Ryder looked down at the goddess that laid beneath him, and his heart skipped a beat in surprise. Yes, he had seen Marley in a bathing suit before, but there was something about bras and panties that turned him on. Marley sported matching rose-colored undergarments, with only a thin string holding up her panties, and her bra fitted tightly to her body. They defined her womanly curves and plump breasts._

_His mouth came down on hers with bruising pressure, his hands gripping the defiant curve of her hips. Ryder then kissed the side of her mouth before continuing to glide his lips closer and closer to the hallow of her neck. When he finally reached it, his tongue poked out of his mouth and circled around the soft skin, causing Marley to bite down on her lip. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her give in first. Though, with the way his lips were like magic and his hands roamed lightly over her half-naked body, it was hard not to make a sound._

_Ryder pulled up to meet the brown pools of chocolate that acted as her eyes. A hint of a devilish smile appeared on the corners of his mouth. Marley's eyes widened – it had seemed so...un-Ryder like. "So...we're going to play _that _game, are we?" he asked smugly._

_Marley held her chin up high as she replied, "I won't be the first one to break."_

_Ryder's hint of a smile turned into a superior grin. "We'll see about that."_

_"Mmm." Marley, with all of her strength, pushed Ryder by the shoulder and flipped them over. Her heart fluttered with pure smugness as she became the dominant one. She grinned. Many would think she was just an innocent girl, but truthfully, she'd seen enough movies to get the gist of how to please a guy. Marley placed her hands on his bare chest and leaned her head down towards his mouth, but quickly ducked to the side so she kissed his cheek instead and made her way to his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled it lightly. She could feel Ryder tense beneath her._

_She smiled. Her plan was working._

_Slowly, she made her way down her neck and across his defined chest. She took her time with it, making sure that he fully felt every single kiss and lick. When she finally made her way to his stomach, she ran her tongue, long and wet, over his abs._

_That sparked a half growl from deep in his throat. He cut himself off when he realized that he was starting to lose._

_Marley went down even lower, kissing the line just above the top of his jeans. She felt him suck in a hard breath as she did so. She pulled back so she hovered over his abdomen, and gripped the hem of his pants between her fingers. She pulled them down a few inches until she decided that it was enough. She moved her mouth lower and his hips almost instantly bucked against her._

_She ripped his jeans from his legs and tossed them to the side, pulling his boxers along with them. She wasted no time, gripping him in her hand and watching his face as he let out - this time - a full growl._

_Marley let her smug smile widen on her face. She was so close to making him break, it was almost within her reach._

_And she knew exactly what to do to make him give in to her and beg._

_Marley leaned down once more and kissed the tip of his penis. "Marley!" Ryder screamed. She licked his member from hilt to tip in one slow, fluid motion. He growled. "Marley..."_

_She lifted her head and brought it back up to his face. "What is it Ryder?" she asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes at him._

_Ryder's pupils were dilated greatly, his eyes dark with lust and desire. "Nothing." he replied through gritted teeth. "You're just damn feisty in bed."_

_"Okay." Marley replied, returning to what she was doing._

_Then, it seemed Ryder couldn't take her anymore, because he gripped her by the shoulders and turned them over so he was on top once again. "Time for payback." he said with an evil smirk perched upon his lips._

_Marley gulped against the lump in her throat. Ryder jumped up from the bed and made his way over to the dresser. He pulled out two long scarves and brought them back over to her._

_"W-What are you doing?" she asked him nervously. He just grinned back at her. Then, he lifted her hands and tied them up with one of the scarves. Then he tied them to the headboard of the bed. "R-Ry?"_

_He leaned down and pressed a loving, reassuring kiss to her lips. Then, her sight was gone. She realized that he had put the final scarf around her head and was tying it behind her head._

_His lips were suddenly at her ear. "I am going to make you _come _like nothing you have ever dreamed of." His voice, so low and deep, caused butterflies to overwhelm her stomach and a heat to start in her core._

_Suddenly, their mouths were connected and their tongues dancing. Marley couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her mouth as Ryder slid his fingertips lightly across the sensitive skin of her stomach. They slid up from there, to her sides and around her back. His fingers fumbled only the slightest bit as he searched for the hook of her crimson bra. Finally, he found it and unhooked the clips._

_Slowly, tauntingly, Ryder played with the thin straps, before unhooking them as well. From there, the cups that had previously kept her hidden from his view, fell and exposed her chest completely. She was suddenly glad of the scarf over her face, hiding the blush from his sight. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel his burning gaze on her._

_Ryder's hands cupped her bare breasts and he let out a sigh. The fact that Marley couldn't see him and tell what he was thinking from his expression, made her even more on edge. What if he didn't like how she looked?_

_Ryder didn't have to be a genius to know what was on her mind. "You're beautiful." He breathed._

_Marley laid there and reveled in the feeling of his hands gliding down and over the curves of her slim body. His fingers began working her panties down her hips. She bit her lip as Ryder's hands completely left her body. She let out a whimper._

_"Ah!" Marley let out a strangled gasp as Ryder's fingers gently touched her wet folds. He let his thumb rub her as he slipped a finger inside of her. This time she let a squeal of pleasure escape her lips. Then, with massive disappointment, he was gone from her again._

_His lips had long since disappeared from her ear, and she wondered where they were now._

_"Ryder!" His tongue shot out of his mouth to bury itself deep inside of her. Her walls clenched down on it as her hips bucked up against him. Ryder pressed his hands to her hips and locked down her knees with his elbows as her continued to lick her womanhood._

_Marley clenched the silky bedsheets beneath her to stop the furious shaking in her hands. Her stomach was filled with flame of fiery heat, and she needed it to be extinguished. Fast._

_"Oh god Ry. Please. Please."_

_Ryder pulled back from her, causing another somber whimper from her. He kissed his way up her body and stopped when he reached her ear. "Please what, Mar?" His voice was husky, deep, seductive, and almost made her come right then. His hands pulled the blindfold from her face and undid the restraints on her wrists._

_Marley gulped back against the shivering lump in her throat and pulled his head up so she could meet his deep brown eyes. "You win! You win!...I need you."_

_Ryder smirked. "I know." When he didn't move, Marley groaned out loud._

_"Ryder, please!" she practically screamed. "I need you _inside me_! Right! Now!" she punctuated each word with such determination, she was begging. "Please."_

_That final whimpered word from her throat was what set him off. His lips crashed down on hers, devouring them thoroughly. He quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth and felt his dick get harder when she moaned out loud. The sound was such a beautiful melody to his ears._

_Then, abruptly, he pulled back, taking her face in his hands. "Tell me you love me." she looked at him, both confused and surprised, her mouth hung open slightly. "Tell me you love me, Mar. Tell me." His voice cracked._

_Marley smiled as tears shone brightly in her eyes. "I love you Ryder Lynn. I love you more than anything."_

_Ryder thrust himself inside of her, making her cry out in pain. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. "Oh my god." he breathed, starting to pull himself out of her, when Marley's hands gripped his hips._

_"No." she said, her voice so soft it was barely audible. The pain was evident in her eyes as he caught her gaze. "Just...give me time to adjust. You're so..._big_."_

_"M-Marley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just-" she pressed a finger to his lips._

_"Ry, it's okay. Now, keep going." she whispered._

_Ryder sent her a sceptical look. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." she replied almost instantly._

_Ryder pulled himself out of her, noticing that her walls had loosened around him, and thrust back inside. Then again, and again. Their pace, which had started out slow, became rapid within a minute. Marley matched the movement of his hips with her own, the fire in her stomach increasing with every second._

_Marley gasped as Ryder hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. The bed rocked with their hot and hurried actions, and in the back of Marley's mind, she had the thought that Ryder's Uncle could be home at any time. Those thoughts disappeared as he hit her sweet spot once again._

_Ryder was driving her crazy, and she knew there was only a limited amount of time left before he would finish her off._

_"Ryder!" Marley screamed out his name in pure ecstasy as she came. With a few thrusts, Ryder came too, growling her name back at her. His arms, now weak, went limp and he fell down beside the blond goddess. He pulled her as best as he could to his chest, and she kissed it gently. Neither of them had the energy to do much at that point._

_"Ry...that was amazing." Marley whispered as she laid her arm across his stomach._

_Ryder kissed the top of her head. "That was the best experience of my life." Marley couldn't help but smile._

Suddenly, Ryder felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist. He turned around and stood in awe at the sight. Marley stood in front of him, the cream-colored sheets of the bed wrapped around her, hugging and defining her curves. Her long, brown locks fell around her and framed her face in the most perfect way. The two eyes, pools of deep blue-grey, looked up at him, concern evident in them. Her lip was caught between her teeth, and it became obvious to him that she was worried.

"I woke up and you weren't there..." She said, averting his burning gaze, setting her eyes instead on the pot of red roses a few feet away. Her head bowed slightly in shame. "I thought you might have regretted what happened."

"Marley." He said, his voice as soft as silk. He reached his arms out and caught her by the waist, pulling her up against him as he leaned on the railing of the balcony. "I've wanted to do that for so long...you have no idea how good it feels. I could never regret it."

She still didn't meet his eyes. She couldn't. She let her fingers trace the defined muscles along his forearms. "There's something you're not telling me." He realized abruptly. "What is it?"

"You seem...different." He raised an eyebrow at her curiously as she met his eyes. "I don't know exactly what it is," she shrugged, "but...I like it. You're not the boy I first met three months ago."

"Well," Ryder replied, "You are exactly the same girl I first met. You haven't changed at all. And that's what I love about you."

A smile perched on her lips. "You love me?"

Ryder grinned back at her and nodded. "I do."

"Good," she said, "because I love you too." Marley stood up on her tip toes, caressing his cheek with a hand, while the other held up the silk sheets, and pressed a light, sweet kiss to his lips.

When they pulled back, Ryder took Marley by the shoulders and hugged her tightly. Marley giggled and leaned her head on his chest. Ryder placed his hand on the curve of her hip, and took her free hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then her took her other one, the one holding up the sheets, and took it in his free hand, letting the sheets fall to the floor of the balcony. He brought her closer to him and started swaying them back and forth, as if they were slow dancing to a soft song. Ryder began mumbling some words. "So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long. Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time. When you love someone. When you love someone."

Marley giggled once more and let the next words flow from her mouth in a beautiful melody. "It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too."

"Maybe I'm wrong. Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?"

"This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure."

Then together, they sang, "I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl/boy like you, a love that will survive. I've been waiting for someone new, to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl/boy like you, to come into my life."

Ryder cut off the rest of the words by kissing Marley deeply. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pulled back once more. "That was for the dance we didn't get to have at the party." Then, he set her back down on her feet and got down on one knee. "Mar, I know you love me, and you know that I love you, but I want to make it official."

Marley's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you're not proposing to me...are you?"

Ryder laughed and shook his head. "Marley, we're only 17. I wanted to ask you...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, well of course I want to be your girlfriend." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. Ryder picked up his new girlfriend and spun her around before setting her back on her feet. Then her smile fell from her face once more.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked, suddenly worried.

"Um...did you use a condom?" she asked nervously.

Ryder's eyes widened. "Shit."


End file.
